


All The World's A Stage

by BespectacledCat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BespectacledCat/pseuds/BespectacledCat
Summary: All the world's a stage, and it's up to you to make the best out of it.[Various Hetalia x Reader]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let's play a game called "name as many different colours as you can!"  
> I wrote this some time ago for a no-dialogue contest on DA. Inspired by a literature essay about colour symbolism. Enjoy!

_Blue._

The colour of the pensive sapphire pools of his eyes.

Whenever you looked at him, he was tinged with cerulean – cool and collected, with placid and unwavering self-confidence.

Lukas always carried himself with poised dignity that gave off an aura of lapis calm, affecting the whole area around him. You never really understood why, but just simply being in the same vicinity as him could make you relax. It wasn’t just you who felt that way; during times that were restless and hectic, having Lukas nearby with his tact and composure would somehow allow everyone else to act more level-headed.

His presence beside you was always reassuring. Lukas was somebody that you could count on to be there for you, because not once had he failed to do so. He provided you with a sense of security and stability in your life; he ensured that you were well-aware of the special place that he always kept for you, a place that you could always return to no matter what. You trusted him with your heart and vice versa, because you both knew that the other would treat it gently with love.

Your relationship was simple – true blue and free from doubt. In him, you would find azure peace and solace from tiresome reality.

A mellow ultramarine was what you would see whenever he held you close, wordlessly comforting you after a particularly bad day. It was the same bluish tint of the mysteriously soothing quality of his monotonous voice, of the tranquil silence that he treasured, of the emotional sanctuary that he never failed to share with you. Naturally, you began to associate him with the colour. The fact that Lukas himself was rather fond of blue and wore it quite often made the connection even more apparent to you.

And so, whenever you pictured blue, you would inevitably think of him and the familiar, warm embrace that he greeted you with at the end of every day.

*****

_Yellow._

The colour of your daffodil smile.

So radiant and dazzling to him was that simple curve of your lips that it never failed to make his day every time he saw it. Just the sight of your smile was enough to make Lukas’s entire world shine and burst into vivid colours.

You always exuded a contagious happiness that brightened the space around you. Whether the joy you experienced was peaceful contentment or exuberant elation, the air surrounding you would be tinted with a cheery saffron. More often than not, a fond expression of his own would unconsciously make its way onto his lips as well while he watched you, causing your beaming face to glow even more at the unusual sight of his smile.

If you were ever sad and depressed, and the arc of your lips turned upside-down, everything would seem to regress into a dreary monochrome under a perpetual rain-cloud until you cheered up once more. Lukas knew best how to make the corners of your lips twitch upwards again and to make your pretty eyes glitter again, and he would certainly go to great lengths to do so. Whether you needed his shoulder to cry on, somebody to talk to, a trip to see your friends to brighten you up or even just a simple kiss on the forehead and a few comforting words, he would do anything and everything he could to bring back that marigold smile of yours, to make the warmth and colours return to this cold, drab world.

That is why he would think of yellow whenever he saw your smile – because it was brilliant and warm and capable of lighting up everything, just like the sun.

*****

_Green._

The colour of the crisp, viridian forests that he liked to wander through with you.

Lukas was a refreshing person, to say the least. Not quite in the same vivacious way that your friends Tino and Feliciano were refreshing, no – he reminded you more of the light breeze that flowed through the lush, grassy woodlands of Norway that he was so fond of.

Somehow everything he did with you held a feeling of cool, mint novelty, and he would ensure that you were never bored of him.

Every time he kissed you, it would feel like the first time all over again; your heart would flutter excitedly as if that innocent middle school crush from those days gone by had returned. Even better would be the times where you caught him with a rare smile on his face – oh, how you relished the sight of that beautiful smile!

His silvery and musical laughter, so few and far between, never failed to leave you wide-eyed and speechless with glee as you would hungrily soak up every sound he made.

You never got sick of this feeling – it always gave you a bubbly sensation of verdant thrill and excitement.

Though you had been with him for quite some time, he never ceased to amuse you with his endearingly whimsical mannerisms.

The little quirks he had, like his strange love for butter and bunnies, the impromptu conversations with his otherworldly friends, the adorable way that he would space out for no reason and how he would randomly start playing with your hair while you were in the middle of a conversation with someone else – all those small oddities were coloured the fresh emerald of clovers in spring.

Of course, these idiosyncrasies made Lukas the person he was, and you loved them all regardless of how peculiar they were.

*****

_Orange._

The colour of the persimmon comfort and contentment that he found in you.

You were one of the few lucky people that Lukas was truly comfortable to be around with. Getting him used to you had been no easy feat; it had taken several months for the reclusive Norwegian to completely open up to you. Once you had wriggled past his barriers, however, he certainly grew to be very attached to you. Although he wouldn’t show it, Lukas would be on cloud nine whenever you were beside him. Having you keep him company was more than enough to make him happy. He felt that he could go anywhere with you, because he would feel at ease as long as you were there with him.

You emanated a glowing tangerine-coloured energy that was zesty, yet mellow at the same time. Tangy and vivid, that vitality of yours was reminiscent of the warmth of a toasty fire, crackling merrily away on the hearth during a cold, wintry day. It made a delightfully warm feeling grow in his chest whenever he watched you go about your business. The sensation was extremely gratifying; it had a therapeutic and rejuvenating effect, especially in times when Lukas felt that life was wearing him down.

You were his safe haven – Lukas would always come to you whenever he sought recuperation and relief, much like a child seeking his mother’s comfort. You always reminded him of the amber cosiness of home that he felt whenever you were huddled with him on the couch after a long day, his hands wrapped around a piping mug of rich coffee that you had made for him, topped with spicy cinnamon and nutmeg just the way he liked. 

No matter how cold and bitter the Nordic winter became, Lukas knew that you would always be there to keep him warm and snug, inside and out.

*****

_Red._

The colour of the roses he always brought for you.

The shade that tinted your delicate lips.

“The colour of passion and love” was certainly the appropriate name coined for this hue. It was what you saw when your hearts soared with adoration and desire for each other.

Blotches of deep carmine would dye your surroundings during your frequent exchanges of affection. His sight would be imbued with a bold crimson whenever he pressed you against the wall in a moment of feverish ardour, letting his lips capture yours in a fervent kiss; your face would be tinged with a florid cerise as you gasp for air, breathless and dishevelled from his love that was so intense, and so inebriating.

You would find yourselves immersed in amaranth bliss, intoxicated by the euphoric sensation of each other’s caress and tangled in each other’s embrace. Everything around you would sink into a torrid and maddening rouge. It was an addicting feeling that ensnared your senses; you wouldn’t be able to escape.

Lighter shades came into play during the tenderer and sweeter moments shared between the two of you. You would both see misty pink when you awakened in each other’s arms at the first blush of sunrise; your eyes would still be bleary from sleep, while Lukas would murmur sweet nothings in his raspy morning voice against your skin before drifting back into dreamland again.

The small fond gestures that you gave to each other always filled you with carnation delight.

The soft butterfly kisses he showered on you, the chaste and affectionate pecks that you gave each other spontaneously, the tender feeling of your body pressed against his when he held you close, with his face buried in your tresses as you would take in each other’s scent – all of these little moments were rosy and glowing, and neither of you could ever get enough of them.

*****

Ever since you met Lukas, the two of you began to see the world through different eyes. Your surroundings would shimmer with iridescent hues that you had never bothered to appreciate before. It was a whole other experience; you didn’t just see the colours, you could feel them as well, rich, brilliant and pure. The world became a vibrant and beautiful place, and neither of you wanted to return to the dreariness of the past.

Not once did you ever consider the thought of leaving each other, because whenever you were together, everything would become vivid, colourful and _chromatic_ like never before.

**Author's Note:**

> You know those soulmate AUs where you never see colours until you meet your soulmate? Well, after writing this story, I do believe it is true to some extent.  
> Thank you so much for reading! This _is_ my first submission on AO3, so I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
